Work rest cycles
Work rest cycles in the workplace Activity rest cycles in mental disorders Activity rest cycles in animals See also *Chronobiology *Working conditions *Work scheduling References *Adams, G. J., & Johnson, K. G. (1993). Sleep-wake cycles and other night-time behaviours of the domestic dog Canis familiaris: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 36(2-3) Apr 1993, 233-248. *Adams, K. M. (1999). Sexual harassment as cycles of trauma reenactment and sexual compulsivity: Sexual Addiction & Compulsivity Vol 6(3) 1999, 177-193. *Aggarwal, R. (1999). Assessing the Recent Asian Economic Crises: The Role of Virtuous and Vicious Cycles: Journal of World Business Vol 34(4) Win 1999, 392-408. *Aharon-Peretz, J., Masiah, A., Pillar, T., Epstein, R., & et al. (1991). Sleep-wake cycles in multi-infarct dementia and dementia of the Alzheimer type: Neurology Vol 41(10) Oct 1991, 1616-1619. *Alleva, J. J., & Alleva, F. R. (2002). The hamster clock phase-response curve from summerlike light: Dark cycles and its role in daily and seasonal timekeeping: Chronobiology International Vol 19(6) 2002, 1053-1072. *Alloway, T. M. (1988). Behavioral development and colony life cycles in ants. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Amadeo, M., & Shagass, C. (1973). Evoked response latency recovery cycles: Changes during sleep in man: Life Sciences Vol 12(6, Pt 1) Mar 1973, 241-248. *Ancoli-Israel, S., Moore, P. J., & Jones, V. (2001). The relationship between fatigue and sleep in cancer patients: A review: European Journal of Cancer Care Vol 10(4) Dec 2001, 245-255. *Ancona, D., & Chong, C.-L. (1999). Cycles and synchrony: The temporal role of context in team behavior. Us: Elsevier Science/JAI Press. *Anders, T. F. (1982). Biological rhythms in development: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 44(1) Mar 1982, 61-72. *Anderson, V. N., & Smith, G. K. (1987). Effects of feeding and light cycles on activity rhythms of maternally isolated rat pups: Physiology & Behavior Vol 39(2) 1987, 169-181. *Anderson, V. N., & Smith, G. K. (1987). The effects of maternal isolation and light and feeding cycles on the growth of rat pups: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 20(3) May 1987, 245-259. *Andreeva, L. V., Ivanenko, A. I., Kambarova, D. K., & Oganesyan, G. A. (1990). Interhemispheric asymmetry of brain electrical activity in the first and last sleep cycles in epileptics with different neuropathological syndromes: Human Physiology Vol 16(6) Nov-Dec 1990, 417-423. *Angeleri, F., Bergonzi, P., & Ferroni, A. (1967). Sleep stages and cycles in epileptics: A statistical study on 87 polygraphic nocturnal records: Rivista di Neurobiologia 13(4) 1967, 953-955. *Antunes, I. B., Andersen, M. L., Baracat, E. C., & Tufik, S. (2006). The effects of paradoxical sleep deprivation on estrous cycles of the female rats: Hormones and Behavior Vol 49(4) Apr 2006, 433-440. *Aranda, A., Madrid, J. A., Zamora, S., & Sanchez-Vazquez, F. J. (1999). Synchronizing effect of photoperiod on the dual phasing of demand-feeding ryhthms in sea bass: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 30(4) Oct 1999, 392-406. *Araujo, J. F., & Marques, N. (1996). Ultradian rhythms in albino rats during the light phase: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 27(3) Aug 1996, 351-357. *Armitage, R., Hoffmann, R., Emslie, G., Rintelman, J., Moore, J., & Lewis, K. (2004). Rest-Activity Cycles in Childhood and Adolescent Depression: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 43(6) Jun 2004, 761-769. *Arushanian, E. B., Baturin, V. A., Popov, A. V., Popova, A. D., & et al. (1988). The effect of ablation of suprachiasmatic nuclei on periodicity of forced swimming and haloperidol catalepsy in rats: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 74(9) Sep 1988, 1221-1227. *Arushanyan, E. B., & Baturin, V. A. (1988). Changes in the circadian rhythm of the rest-activity cycles in "depressive" rats induced by tricyclic antidepressants: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya Vol 51(3) May-Jun 1988, 5-8. *Asa, C. S., Junge, R. E., Bircher, J. S., Noble, G. A., & et al. (1992). Assessing reproductive cycles and pregnancy in cheetahs (Acinonyx jubatus) by vaginal cytology: Zoo Biology Vol 11(3) 1992, 139-151. *Ashton, R. (1971). Behavioral sleep cycles in the human newborn: Child Development Vol 42(6) Dec 1971, 2098-2100. *Ashton, R. (1971). The effects of the environment upon state cycles in the human newborn: Journal of Experimental Child Psychology Vol 12(1) Aug 1971, 1-9. *Atsalis, S., Margulis, S. W., Bellem, A., & Wielebnowski, N. (2004). Sexual Behavior and Hormonal Estrus Cycles in Captive Aged Lowland Gorillas (Gorilla gorilla): American Journal of Primatology Vol 62(2) Feb 2004, 123-132. *Axelson, J. F. (1987). Forced swimming alters vaginal estrous cycles, body composition, and steroid levels without disrupting lordosis behavior or fertility in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 41(5) 1987, 471-479. *Axelson, J. F., Zoller, L. C., Tomassone, J. E., & Collins, D. C. (1986). Effects of Silastic progesterone implants on activity cycles and steroid levels in ovariectomized and intact female rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 38(6) 1986, 879-885. *Babkoff, H., Thorne, D. R., Sing, H. C., Genser, S. G., & et al. (1985). Dynamic changes in work/rest duty cycles in a study of sleep deprivation: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 17(6) Dec 1985, 604-613. *Baer, L., & Ahern, D. K. (1979). CYCLES: A FORTRAN IV program for the analysis of periodicity in time series data: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 11(6) Dec 1979, 608. *Barber, B. L., Jacobson, K. C., Miller, K. E., & Petersen, A. C. (1998). Ups and downs: Daily cycles of adolescent moods. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Barbera, M. R. (2001). Projective redemption in couples therapy: Interrupting projective identification cycles: Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 18(2) 2001, 171-192. *Barnett, G. A., & Cho, S. H. (1996). Predicting television viewing: Cycles, the weather, and social events. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Barreau, H. (2007). "Time and the biological consequences of globalization": Comment: Current Anthropology Vol 48(2) Apr 2007, 227-228. *Bartley, S. H. (1940). The relation between cortical response to visual stimulation and changes in the alpha rhythm: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 27(6) Dec 1940, 624-639. *Bartness, T. J., & Wade, G. N. (1985). Photoperiodic control of seasonal body weight cycles in hamsters: Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews Vol 9(4) Win 1985, 599-612. *Beach, F. A., Buehler, M. G., & Dunbar, I. F. (1983). Sexual cycles in female dogs treated with androgen during development: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 38(1) May 1983, 1-31. *Beasley, L. J., & Zucker, I. (1986). Circannual cycles of body mass food intake and reproductive condition in male pallid bats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 38(5) 1986, 697-702. *Becker, A. (2001). Environmental impact on infant's developing melatonin levels and sleep-wake cycles. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bell, H. (2003). Cycles within cycles: Domestic violence, welfare, and low-wage work: Violence Against Women Vol 9(10) Oct 2003, 1245-1262. *Bell, R. Q. (1970). Sleep cycles and skin potential in newborns studied with a simplified observation and recording system: Psychophysiology Vol 6(6) May 1970, 778-786. *Benesova, O. (1976). Effect of 10 days' reserpine or apomorphine administration on sleep cycles in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 4(2) Feb 1976, 119-122. *Bercovitch, F. B., Bashaw, M. J., & del Castillo, S. M. (2006). Sociosexual behavior, male mating tactics, and the reproductive cycle of giraffe Giraffa camelopardalis: Hormones and Behavior Vol 50(2) Aug 2006, 314-321. *Berent, I., & Perfetti, C. A. (1995). A rose is a REEZ: The two-cycles model of phonology assembly in reading English: Psychological Review Vol 102(1) Jan 1995, 146-184. *Berger, A. M. (1997). Patterns of fatigue and factors influencing fatigue during adjuvant breast cancer chemotherapy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bernardis, L. L. (1973). Disruption of diurnal feeding and weight gain cycles in weanling rats by ventromedial and dorsomedial hypothalamic lesions: Physiology & Behavior Vol 10(5) May 1973, 855-861. *Beshir, M. Y., El-Sabagh, A. S., & El-Nawawi, M. A. (1981). Time on task effect on tracking performance under heat stress: Ergonomics Vol 24(2) Feb 1981, 95-102. *Binkley, S. (1994). Wrist motion rhythm phase shifts in traverlers may differ from changes in time zones: Physiology & Behavior Vol 55(5) May 1994, 967-970. *Bloch, M., Schmidt, P. J., & Rubinow, D. R. (1997). Premenstrual syndrome: Evidence for symptom stability across cycles: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154(12) Dec 1997, 1741-1746. *Bolles, R. C., & De Lorge, J. (1962). The rat's adjustment to a-diurnal feeding cycles: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 55(5) Oct 1962, 760-762. *Bomalaski, S. H., Chen, Y. T., & Constable, S. H. (1995). Continuous and intermittent personal microclimate cooling strategies: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 66(8) Aug 1995, 745-750. *Bon, O. L., Yonkers, K., & Armitage, R. (2002). More sleep cycles in the mid-luteal phase of a healthy control: Acta Neurologica Belgica Vol 102(4) Dec 2002, 186-187. *Borbely, A. A. (1976). Sleep and motor activity in the rat during ultra-short light-dark cycles: Brain Research Vol 114(2) 1976, 305-317. *Borbely, A. A., & Huston, J. P. (1974). Effects of two-hour light-dark cycles on feeding, drinking and motor activity of the rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 13(6) Dec 1974, 795-802. *Borbely, A. A., Huston, J. P., & Waser, P. G. (1975). Control of sleep states in the rat by short light-dark cycles: Brain Research Vol 95(1) 1975, 89-101. *Bornestaf, C., & Borg, B. (2000). Endogenous breeding cycles in male threespine sticklebacks, Gasterosteus aculeatus: Behaviour Vol 137(7-8) Jul-Aug 2000, 921-932. *Boros, E., & Gurvich, V. (2003). On Nash-solvability in pure stationary strategies of finite games with perfect information which may have cycles: Mathematical Social Sciences Vol 46(2) Sep 2003, 207-241. *Bos, S. C., Waterhouse, J., Edwards, B., Simons, R., & Reilly, T. (2003). The use of actimetry to assess changes to the rest-activity cycle: Chronobiology International Vol 20(6) 2003, 1039-1059. *Bowden, D. M., Kripke, D. F., & Wyborney, V. G. (1978). Ultradian rhythms in waking behavior of rhesus monkeys: Physiology & Behavior Vol 21(6) Dec 1978, 929-933. *Braunig, P. (1991). 48-hour cycles of alternating catatonic syndromes ("Catatonia alternans"): Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 59(3) Mar 1991, 92-96. *Brimhall, A. S., & Gardner, B. C. (2005). Altering the Abyss: Externalizing Negative Interaction Cycles. Binghamton, NY: Haworth Clinical Practice Press. *Brossard, D., Shanahan, J., & McComas, K. (2004). Are Issue-Cycles Culturally Constructed? A Comparison of French and American Coverage of Global Climate Change: Mass Communication and Society Vol 7(3) 2004, 359-377. *Brown, E. R., Piscopo, S., De Stefano, R., & Giuditta, A. (2006). Brain and behavioural evidence for rest-activity cycles in Octopus vulgaris: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 172(2) Jul 2006, 355-359. *Brown, P. (1991). Ultradian rhythms of cerebral function and hypnosis: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 8(1) Feb 1991, 17-24. *Brown, T. M., Hughes, A. T., & Piggins, H. D. (2005). Gastrin-Releasing Peptide Promotes Suprachiasmatic Nuclei Cellular Rhythmicity in the Absence of Vasoactive Intestinal Polypeptide-VPAC-sub-2 Receptor Signaling: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(48) Nov 2005, 11155-11164. *Buchanan, A. (1996). Cycles of child maltreatment: Facts, fallacies and interventions. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Bunney, W. E., & Hartmann, E. L. (1965). A study of a patient with 48-hour manic depressive cycles: I. An analysis of behavioral factors: Archives of General Psychiatry 12(6) 1965, 611-618. *Buno, W., & Velluti, J. C. (1977). Relationships of hippocampal theta cycles with bar pressing during self-stimulation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 19(5) Nov 1977, 615-621. *Burack, E. H. (1984). The Sphinx's riddle: Life and career cycles: Training & Development Journal Vol 38(4) Apr 1984, 52-61. *Burger, J., Howe, M. A., Hahn, D. C., & Chase, J. (1977). Effects of tide cycles on habitat selection and habitat partitioning by migrating shorebirds: Auk Vol 94(4) Oct 1977, 743-758. *Cameron, C. (1971). Fatigue problems in modern industry: Ergonomics Vol 14(6) Nov 1971, 713-720. *Campuzano, A., Vilaplana, J., Cambras, T., & Diez-Noguera, A. (1998). Dissociation of the rat motor activity rhythm under T cycles shorter than 24 hours: Physiology & Behavior Vol 63(2) Jan 1998, 171-176. *Canal-Corretger, M. M., Witte, K., Diez-Noguera, A., & Lemmer, B. (2001). Effect of short light-dark cycles on young and adult TGR(mREN2)27 rats: Chronobiology International Vol 18(4) 2001, 641-656. *Carlson, K. D., & Connerley, M. L. (2003). The staffing cycles framework: Viewing staffing as a system of decision events: Journal of Management Vol 29(1) 2003, 51-78. *Cartwright, D., & Gleason, T. C. (1966). The number of opaths and cycles in a digraph: Psychometrika 31(2) 1966, 179-199. *Carugati, F., Cipolloni, V., Melli, C., & Ricci Bitti, P. (1971). The effect of alteration of the circadian rhythm on some psychic functions in a group of State Railways workers: Bollettino di Psicologia Applicata No 103-105 Feb 1971, 79-91. *Carvey, D. W., & Nibler, R. G. (1977). Biorhythmic cycles and the incidence of industrial accidents: Personnel Psychology Vol 30(3) Fal 1977, 447-454. *Cayetanot, F., Van Someren, E. J. W., Perret, M., & Aujard, F. (2005). Shortened Seasonal Photoperiodic Cycles Accelerate Aging of the Diurnal and Circadian Locomotor Activity Rhythms in a Primate: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 20(5) Oct 2005, 461-469. *Charlton, S. G., & Baas, P. H. (2001). Fatigue, work-rest cycles, and psychomotor performance of New Zealand truck drivers: New Zealand Journal of Psychology Vol 30(1) Jun 2001, 32-39. *Chiesa, J. J., Diez-Noguera, A., & Cambras, T. (2007). Effects of transient and continuous wheel running activity on the upper and lower limits of entrainment to light-dark cycles in female hamsters: Chronobiology International Vol 24(2) Apr 2007, 215-234. *Chmelar, V., & Osecky, P. (1971). Microanalysis of active optical and acoustic attention deviation and duration: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 15(3) 1971, 201-218. *Christensen, R. G. (2007). Seasons of presidential leadership: A mixed-methods study contributing to a theory on institutional cycles in higher education. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Churchill, C. M., & Dilsaver, S. C. (1990). Partial sleep deprivation to prevent 48-hour mood cycles: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 81(4) Apr 1990, 398-399. *Clarke, A. S., Harvey, N. C., & Lindburg, D. G. (1993). Extended postpregnancy estrous cycles in female lion-tailed macaques: American Journal of Primatology Vol 31(4) 1993, 275-285. *Clarke, A. S., Harvey, N. C., & Lindburg, D. G. (1994). "Extended postpregnancy estrous cycles in female lion-tailed macaques": Addendum: American Journal of Primatology Vol 32(4) 1994, 325. *Cleary, T. J., & Zimmerman, B. J. (2004). Self-Regulation Empowerment Program: A School-Based Program to Enhance Self-Regulated and Self-Motivated Cycles of Student Learning: Psychology in the Schools Vol 41(5) May 2004, 537-550. *Cloarec, A. (1988). Behavioral adaptations to aquatic life in insects: An example. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. *Clynes, M. (1988). Generalised emotion: How it may be produced, and sentic cycle therapy. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Coe, C. L., & et al. (1981). Hormonal and behavioral changes at puberty in the squirrel monkey: Hormones and Behavior Vol 15(1) Mar 1981, 36-53. *Cohn, J. F., & Tronick, E. Z. (1988). Mother-infant face-to-face interaction: Influence is bidirectional and unrelated to periodic cycles in either partner's behavior: Developmental Psychology Vol 24(3) May 1988, 386-392. *Cohn, J. F., & Tronick, E. Z. (1988). Mothernfant face-to-face interaction: Influence is bidirectional and unrelated to periodic cycles in either partner's behavior: Developmental Psychology Vol 24(3) May 1988, 386-392. *Colledge, M. (1982). Economic cycles and health: Towards a sociological understanding of the impact of the recession on health and illness: Social Science & Medicine Vol 16(22) 1982, 1919-1927. *Contin, M., Albani, F., Ambrosetto, G., Avoni, P., Bisulli, F., Riva, R., et al. (2006). Variation in Lamotrigine Plasma Concentrations with Hormonal Contraceptive Monthly Cycles in Patients with Epilepsy: Epilepsia Vol 47(9) Sep 2006, 1573-1575. *Crocker, J., & Garcia, J. A. (2006). Stigma and the Social Basis of the Self: A Synthesis. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Cutler, W. B., & et al. (1985). Sexual behavior frequency and biphasic ovulatory type menstrual cycles: Physiology & Behavior Vol 34(5) May 1985, 805-810. *Cutler, W. B., Preti, G., Krieger, A., Huggins, G. R., & et al. (1986). Human axillary secretions influence women's menstrual cycles: The role of donor extract from men: Hormones and Behavior Vol 20(4) Dec 1986, 463-473. *Danilin, V. P. (1974). Elimination of delta-sleep stages during first three sleep cycles and its effect on the nature of successive cycles: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 24(2) Mar 1974, 412-414. *Davidson, K. (2007). Review of Psychotherapy of personality disorders. Metacognition, states of mind and interpersonal cycles: Clinical Psychology & Psychotherapy Vol 14(6) Nov-Dec 2007, 504. *Davis, C., & Levitan, R. D. (2005). Seasonality and seasonal affective disorder (SAD): An evolutionary viewpoint tied to energy conservation and reproductive cycles: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 87(1) Jul 2005, 3-10. *de Barros Ferreira, M. (1968). Analysis of different electroencephalographic sleep cycles of six schizophrenics: Polygraphic correlations: Actas Luso-Espanolas de Neurologia y Psiquiatria Vol 28(3) Jul 1968, 215-238. *de Greene, K. B. (1988). Long wave cycles of sociotechnical change and innovation: A macropsychological perspective: Journal of Occupational Psychology Vol 61(1) Mar 1988, 7-23. *de Jong, N., Kester, A. D. M., Schouten, H. C., Abu-Saad, H. H., & Courtens, A. M. (2006). Course of Fatigue Between Two Cycles of Adjuvant Chemotherapy in Breast Cancer Patients: Cancer Nursing Vol 29(6) Nov-Dec 2006, 467-477. *de Jonge, G., Dienske, H., Van Luxemburg, E.-A., & Ribbens, L. (1981). How rhesus monkey infants budget their time between mothers and peers: Animal Behaviour Vol 29(2) May 1981, 598-609. *Deboer, T., Ruijgrok, G., & Meijer, J. H. (2007). Short light-dark cycles affect sleep in mice: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(12) Dec 2007, 3518-3523. *Delafosse, J. Y., Leger, D., Quera-Salva, M. A., Samson, O., & Adrien, J. (2000). Comparative study of actigraphy and ambulatory polysomnography in the assessment of adaptation to night shift work in nurses: Revue Neurologique Vol 156(6-7) Jul 2000, 641-645. *DeMaria, E. P., & Mikulas, W. L. (1991). Women's awareness of their menstrual cycles: Journal of Psychology & Human Sexuality Vol 4(3) 1991, 71-82. *Diambra, L., Lopes, J. R., Menna-Barreto, L., & Rigolino, R. (2002). Ciclograma: A tool for detection of rhythmicities in sleep/wake cycles: Chronobiology International Vol 19(4) 2002, 793-803. *Dickins, B. J. A. (2003). Review of Cycles of contingency: Developmental systems and evolution: Evolutionary Psychology Vol 1 2003, 108-115. *Dickins, B. J. A. (2006). Review of Cycles of Contingency: Developmental Systems and Evolution: Evolutionary Psychology Vol 4 2006, 108-115. *Dijk, D.-J., & Czeisler, C. A. (1995). Contribution of the circadian pacemaker and the sleep homeostat to sleep propensity, sleep structure, electroencephalographic slow waves, and sleep spindle activity in humans: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 15(5, Pt 1) May 1995, 3526-3538. *Dimaggio, G., Semerari, A., Falcone, M., Nicolo, G., Carcione, A., & Procacci, M. (2002). Metacognition, states of mind, cognitive biases, and interpersonal cycles: Proposal for an integrated narcissism model: Journal of Psychotherapy Integration Vol 12(4) Dec 2002, 421-451. *Dirlich, G., & et al. (1981). Temporal coordination of rest-activity cycle, body temperature, urinary free cortisol, and mood in a patient with 48-hour unipolar-depressive cycles in clinical and time-cue-free environments: Biological Psychiatry Vol 16(2) Feb 1981, 163-179. *Dittrichova, J., & Paul, K. (1984). Development of sleep cycles in premature infants: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 26(2) 1984, 167-168. *Dmitriev, L. F. (2007). The involvement of lipid radical cycles and the adenine nucleotide translocator in neurodegenerative diseases: Journal of Alzheimer's Disease Vol 11(2) 2007, 183-190. *Doerr, P., von Zerssen, D., Fischler, M., & Schulz, H. (1979). Relationship between mood changes and adrenal cortical activity in a patient with 48-hour unipolar-depressive cycles: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 1(2) Jun 1979, 93-104. *D'Olimpio, F., & Renzi, P. (1998). Ultradian rhythms in young and adult mice: Further support for the Basic Rest-Activity cycle: Physiology & Behavior Vol 64(5) Jul 1998, 697-701. *Donati, D., Giardinelli, L., Digiesi, V., Parbuono, A., & et al. (1991). Thymic changes in Ss with premenstrual syndrome induced by cycles of total water immersion at a "thermoindifferent" temperature: A controlled study: Medicina Psicosomatica Vol 36(3) Jul-Sep 1991, 249-265. *Duncan, C. P. (1960). Effect of self-satiation on perceived size of a visual figure: Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 60(2) Aug 1960, 130-136. *Edmunds, L. N. (1977). Clocked cell cycle clocks: I. Cell cycle clocks, cell division cycles, and circadian rhythms: Waking & Sleeping Vol 1(3) Jul 1977, 227-242. *Edwards, D. J., Thickbroom, G. W., Byrnes, M. L., Ghosh, S., & Mastaglia, F. L. (2004). Temporal aspects of passive movement-related corticomotor inhibition: Human Movement Science Vol 23(3-4) Oct 2004, 379-387. *Ehrmann, S. (1998). Computer measures of the Cycles Model: The German version. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Eksioglu, M. (2006). Optimal work-rest cycles for an isometric intermittent gripping task as a function of force, posture and grip span: Ergonomics Vol 49(2) Feb 2006, 180-201. *Elkind, D. (1971). Cognitive growth cycles in mental development: Nebraska Symposium on Motivation 1971, 1-31. *Ellison, G., & See, R. E. (1990). Chronic administration of typical, but not atypical, neuroleptics induce persisting alterations in rest-activity cycles in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 36(4) Aug 1990, 807-811. *Englander-Golden, P., Sonleitner, F. J., Whitmore, M. R., & Corbley, G. J. M. (1986). Social and menstrual cycles: Methodological and substantive findings. Washington, DC: Hemisphere Publishing Corp. *Ertel, S. (1997). Bursts of creativity and aberrant sunspot cycles: Hypothetical covariations. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Pergamon/Elsevier Science Inc. *Estes, R. J., & Wilensky, H. L. (1978). Life cycles squeeze and the morale curve: Social Problems Vol 25(3) Feb 1978, 277-292. *Evans, P., Forte, D., Jacobs, C., Fredhoi, C., Aitchison, E., Hucklebridge, F., et al. (2007). Cortisol secretory activity in older people in relation to positive and negative well-being: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 32(8-10) Sep-Nov 2007, 922-930. *Ewing, A. W. (1988). Cycles in the courtship song of male Drosophila melanogaster have not been detected: Animal Behaviour Vol 36(4) Aug 1988, 1091-1097. *Extein, I., Potter, W. Z., Wehr, T. A., & Goodwin, F. K. (1979). Rapid mood cycles after a noradrenergic but not a serotonergic antidepressant: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 136(12) Dec 1979, 1602-1603. *Feinberg, I., & Floyd, T. C. (1979). Systematic trends across the night in human sleep cycles: Psychophysiology Vol 16(3) May 1979, 283-291. *Ferber, S. G., Laudon, M., Kuint, J., Weller, A., & Zisapel, N. (2002). Massage therapy by mothers enhances the adjustment of circadian rhythms to the nocturnal period in full-term infants: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 23(6) Dec 2002, 410-415. *Filek-Vitkay, J. M. (2004). Communication patterns and marital satisfaction of couples when wives are undergoing initial cycles of chemotherapy for metastatic breast cancer: A qualitative study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Foa, A., & Bertolucci, C. (2001). Temperature cycles induce a bimodal activity pattern in Ruin lizards: Masking or clock-controlled event? A seasonal problem: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 16(6) Dec 2001, 574-584. *Foster, F. G., & Kupfer, D. J. (1975). Psychomotor activity as a correlate of depression and sleep in acutely disturbed psychiatric inpatients: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132(9) Sep 1975, 928-931. *Foutz, A. S., Ternaux, J. P., & Puizillout, J. J. (1975). Sleep stages in the "encephale isole" cat: III. A quantitative and comparative study of wakefulness-sleep cycles in the semi-chronic "encephale isole" preparation: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 38(6) Jun 1975, 579-588. *Freedman, N., Berzofsky, M., DeMichele, A., & Hoffenberg, J. (2002). Transformation cycles: The symbolization of a frozen constellation: Psychoanalysis & Psychotherapy Vol 19(2) 2002, 157-188. *French, A. P., Russell, T. L., & Tupin, J. P. (1972). Subjective changes with the sentic cycles of Clynes: A preliminary psychometric study: Diseases of the Nervous System Vol 33(9) Sep 1972, 598-602. *French, J., Bisson, R. U., Neville, K. J., Mitcha, J., & et al. (1994). Crew fatigue during simulated, long duration B-1B bomber missions: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 65(5, Sect 2, Suppl) May 1994, A1-A6. *Friedman, J., & Meares, R. A. (1978). Comparison of spontaneous and contraceptive menstrual cycles on a visual discrimination task: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 12(4) Dec 1978, 233-239. *Friedman, S. (1968). Oral activity cycles in mild chronic schizophrenia: American Journal of Psychiatry 125(6) 1968, 743-751. *Friedman, S. (1972). On the presence of a variant form of instinctual regression: Oral drive cycles in obesity-bulimia: Psychoanalytic Quarterly Vol 41(3) Jul 1972, 364-383. *Frisch, B., & Koeniger, N. (1994). Social synchronization of the activity rhythms of honeybees within a colony: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 35(2) Aug 1994, 91-98. *Frischer, A. S. (1997). The cycles model in relation to treatment process and outcome: An empirical study. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fuller, P. M., Gooley, J. J., & Saper, C. B. (2006). Neurobiology of the Sleep-Wake Cycle: Sleep Architecture, Circadian Regulation, and Regulatory Feedback: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 21(6) Dec 2006, 482-493. *Gaarder, K. (1996). Time in pyschiatry: Chronobiologically organized by hierarchical cycles: New Trends in Experimental & Clinical Psychiatry Vol 12(3) Jul-Sep 1996, 157-165. *Galtung, J. (1997). Conflict life cycles in Occident and Orient. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Garcia-Ferrer, A., de Juan, A., & Poncela, P. (2007). The relationship between road traffic accidents and real economic activity in Spain: Common cycles and health issues: Health Economics Vol 16(6) Jun 2007, 603-626. *Garcia-Mas, A., Aguado, F. J., Cuartero, J., Calabria, E., Jimenez, R., & Perez, P. (2003). Sleep, rest and activity in top level young athletes: Revista de Psicologia del Deporte Vol 12(2) 2003, 181-195. *Garrett, K. F., & Elder, S. T. (1984). The menstrual cycle from a bio-behavioral approach: A comparison of oral contraceptive and non-contraceptive users: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 1(2) Feb 1984, 209-214. *Gast, B., & Meier-Koll, A. (1987). Biosocial behaviour cycles: A field study in an East Indian village community: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 19(1) Jan 1987, 27-47. *Gattermann, R., Ulbrich, K., & Weinandy, R. (2002). Asynchrony in the estrous cycles of golden hamsters ( Mesocricetus auratus ): Hormones and Behavior Vol 42(1) Aug 2002, 70-77. *Gaubatz, K. T. (1991). Election cycles and war: Journal of Conflict Resolution Vol 35(2) Jun 1991, 212-244. *Gehrlein, W. V. (2004). The effectiveness of weighted scoring rules when pairwise majority rule cycles exist: Mathematical Social Sciences Vol 47(1) Jan 2004, 69-85. *Gelfand, L., & Soanes, R. S. (1956). An automatic switch with variable "off" and "on" intervals: Canadian Journal of Psychology/Revue Canadienne de Psychologie Vol 10(2) Jun 1956, 109-114. *Gerd, M. A. (1975). Man's capacity for work under a special regime in an isolation chamber: Voprosy Psychologii No 3 1 May-Jun 1975, 23-128. *Gerkema, M. P., Videler, J. J., de Wiljes, J., van Lavieren, H., Gerritsen, H., & Karel, M. (2000). Photic entrainment of circadian activity patterns in the tropical labrid fish halichoeres chrysus: Chronobiology International Vol 17(5) 2000, 613-622. *Ghali, L., Hopkins, R. W., & Rindlisbacher, P. (1995). The fragmentation of rest/activity cycles in Alzheimer's disease: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 10(4) Apr 1995, 299-304. *Ghassemi, M., Lemieux, S., Jog, M., Edwards, R., & Duval, C. (2006). Bradykinesia in patients with Parkinson's disease having levodopa-induced dyskinesias: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 69(5) May 2006, 512-518. *Gibelman, M. (2004). Searching for utopia: The cycles of service provider preferences: Administration in Social Work Vol 28(3-4) 2004, 137-159. *Gisel, E. G., Lange, L. J., & Niman, C. W. (1984). Chewing cycles in 4- and 5-year-old Down's syndrome children: A comparison of eating efficacy with normals: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 38(10) Oct 1984, 666-670. *Glod, C. A. (1996). Circadian dysregulation in abused children. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Goh, V. H.-H., Tong, T. Y.-Y., Lim, C.-L., Low, E. C.-T., & Lee, L. K.-H. (2000). Circadian disturbances after night-shift work onboard a naval ship: Military Medicine Vol 165(2) Feb 2000, 101-105. *Gorman, M. R., & Elliott, J. A. (2003). Entrainment of 2 Subjective Nights by Daily Light:Dark:Light:Dark Cycles in 3 Rodent Species: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 18(6) Dec 2003, 502-512. *Gorman, M. R., Kendall, M., & Elliott, J. A. (2005). Scotopic Illumination Enhances Entrainment of Circadian Rhythms to Lengthening Light:Dark Cycles: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 20(1) Feb 2005, 38-48. *Grassi-Zucconi, G., Harris, J. A., Mohammed, A. H., Ambrosini, M. V., & et al. (1995). Sleep fragmentation, and changes in locomotor activity and body temperature in trypanosome-infected rats: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 37(2) 1995, 123-129. *Gray, B., & Ariss, S. S. (1985). Politics and strategic change across organizational life cycles: Academy of Management Review Vol 10(4) Oct 1985, 707-723. *Green, J., & Tapp, W. N. (1986). Feeding cycles in smokers, exsmokers and nonsmokers: Physiology & Behavior Vol 36(6) 1986, 1059-1063. *Greene, S. (2004). Mothers in and out of jail: Making and breaking cycles of incarceration. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Greene, S., Haney, C., & Hurtado, A. (2000). Cycles of pain: Risk factors in the lives of incarcerated mothers and their children: The Prison Journal Vol 80(1) Mar 2000, 3-23. *Grima, B., Chelot, E., Xia, R., & Rouyer, F. (2004). Morning and evening peaks of activity rely on different clock neurons of the Drosophila brain: Nature Vol 431(7010) Oct 2004, 869-873. *Gross, G. H. (1977). A technique for sustained synchronization of hamster estrous cycles by hormonal means: Hormones and Behavior Vol 9(1) Aug 1977, 23-31. *Gustafson, H. W. (1982). Efficiency of output in self-paced work, machine-paced rest: Human Factors Vol 24(4) Aug 1982, 395-410. *Guyomarc'h, J. C. (1975). Coordination of cycles of activity in a normal brood of chicks: Behaviour Vol 53(1-2) 1975, 31-75. *Hajek, M., Meier-Ewert, K., Wirz-Justice, A., Tobler, I., & et al. (1989). Bright white light does not improve narcoleptic symptoms: European Archives of Psychiatry & Neurological Sciences Vol 238(4) May 1989, 203-207. *Halasz, M. F. (1970). Transitions of conditioned delay in behavioral phase-plane: Nodes, foci and limit cycles: International Journal of Psychobiology Vol 1(1) Jan 1970, 43-47. *Haller, M. (1974). Life cycles and family theory: Kolner Zeitschrift fur Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie Vol 26(1) Mar 1974, 148-166. *Harter, M. R. (1967). Excitability Cycles and Cortical Scanning: a Review of Two Hypotheses of Central Intermittency in Perception: Psychological Bulletin Vol 68(1) Jul 1967, 47-58. *Hartman, C. R., Burgess, A. W., & McCormack, A. (1987). Pathways and cycles of runaways: A model for understanding repetitive runaway behavior: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 38(3) Mar 1987, 292-299. *Hastrup, J. L., & Light, K. C. (1984). Sex differences in cardiovascular stress responses: Modulation as a function of menstrual cycle phases: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 28(6) 1984, 475-483. *Hatfield, C. F., Herbert, J., van Someren, E. J. W., Hodges, J. R., & Hastings, M. H. (2004). Disrupted daily activity/rest cycles in relation to daily cortisol rhythms of home-dwelling patients with early Alzheimer's dementia: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 127(5) May 2004, 1061-1074. *Hayashi, M., & Hori, T. (1990). Basic ultradian components of daytime sleepiness in human subjects: Japanese Psychological Research Vol 32(3) 1990, 128-136. *Hayashi, M., Sato, K., & Hori, T. (1994). Ultradian rhythms in task performance, self-evaluation, and EEG activity: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 79(2) Oct 1994, 791-800. *Hayes, K. J. (1967). Effects of Copulation on Wheel Activity in the Male Rat: Psychonomic Bulletin 1(2) 1967, 35. *Heaps, C. L., & Constable, S. H. (1995). Physiological responses of rhesus monkeys to exercise at varied temperatures: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 66(2) Feb 1995, 137-142. *Hendin, O., Horn, D., & Tsodyks, M. V. (1998). Associative memory and segmentation in an oscillatory neural model of the olfactory bulb: Journal of Computational Neuroscience Vol 5(2) May 1998, 157-169. *Heredia, E. B., & Carrillo, M. J. C. (2004). Stereotyped beliefs about cycles: Psicothema Vol 16(1) Feb 2004, 14-21. *Hodson, B. W. (2006). Identifying phonological patterns and projecting remediation cycles: Expediting intelligibility gains of a 7 year old Australian child: Advances in Speech Language Pathology Vol 8(3) Sep 2006, 257-264. *Hoekstra, J., Van der Goot, D. P., Van den Brink, G., & Bilsen, F. A. (1974). The influence of the number of cycles upon the visual contrast threshold for spatial sine wave patterns: Vision Research Vol 14(6) Jun 1974, 365-368. *Holmstrom, R. (1989). A comparison of the life cycles of university-educated women and men: The mental health of Finnish students; 13-year follow up: VI: Nordisk Psykiatrisk Tidsskrift Vol 43(3) 1989, 233-241. *Honda, K., Kusakawa, N., & Kakita, Y. (1992). An EMG analysis of sequential control cycles of articulatory activity during /pVp/ utterances: Journal of Phonetics Vol 20(1) Jan 1992, 53-63. *Honma, K.-i., Hashimoto, S., Nakao, M., & Honma, S. (2003). Period and phase adjustments of human circadian rhythms in the real world: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 18(3) Jun 2003, 261-270. *Hoppenbrouwers, T., & et al. (1978). Studies of maternal-fetal interaction during the last trimester of pregnancy: Ontogenesis of the basic rest-activity cycle: Experimental Neurology Vol 61(1) Aug 1978, 136-153. *Hoppenbrouwers, T., & Sterman, M. B. (1975). Development of sleep state patterns in the kitten: Experimental Neurology Vol 49(3) Dec 1975, 822-838. *Hudson, P. J., & Bjornstad, O. N. (2003). Vole Stranglers and Lemming Cycles: Science Vol 302(5646) Oct 2003, 797-798. *Humphrey, N. (1971). Colour and brightness preferences in monkeys: Nature Vol 229(5287) Feb 1971, 615-617. *Hunter, K. I., & Shane, R. H. (1979). Time of death and biorhythmic cycles: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 48(1) Feb 1979, 220. *Huston, J. P., & Borbely, A. A. (1974). The thalamic rat: General behavior, operant learning with rewarding hypothalamic stimulation, and effects of amphetamine: Physiology & Behavior Vol 12(3) Mar 1974, 433-448. *I'Anson, H., Starer, C. A., & Bonnema, K. R. (2003). Glucoprivic regulation of estrous cycles in the rat: Hormones and Behavior Vol 43(3) Mar 2003, 388-393. *Ibuka, N. (1970). The influence of day-night cycles and the additive effects of methamphetamine and illumination on the spontaneous activity in rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta): Primates Vol 11(2) Jun 1970, 101-111. *Ice, G. H., Katz-Stein, A., Himes, J., & Kane, R. L. (2004). Diurnal cycles of salivary cortisol in older adults: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 29(3) Apr 2004, 355-370. *Ikeda, M. (2003). Response to Honma and Honma: Do circadian rhythms in cytostolic Ca-super(2+) modulate autonomous gene transcription cycles in the SCN? : Trends in Neurosciences Vol 26(12) Dec 2003, 654. *Iridiastadi, H., & Nussbaum, M. A. (2006). Muscle fatigue and endurance during repetitive intermittent static efforts: Development of prediction models: Ergonomics Vol 49(4) Mar 2006, 344-360. *Ishida, J., & Yokoo, M. (2004). Threshold nonlinearities and asymmetric endogenous business cycles: Journal of Economic Behavior & Organization Vol 54(2) Jun 2004, 175-189. *Izawa, C. (2000). Total time and efficient time management: In search of optimal learning and retention via study-test-rest presentation programs: American Journal of Psychology Vol 113(2) Sum 2000, 221-248. *Jiang, Z., Liu, Y., Wan, C., Yang, B., Guo, L., Wang, Y., et al. (2006). Different light-dark cycles affect growth rate and food intake of mice: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 37(1) Feb 2006, 11-19. *Jones, F. D., Maas, J. W., Dekirmenjian, H., & Fawcett, J. A. (1973). Urinary catecholamine metabolites during behavioral changes in a patient with manic-depressive cycles: Science Vol 179(4070) Jan 1973, 300-302. *Jordan, E. (2001). Exclusion of travellers in state schools: Educational Research Vol 43(2) Sum 2001, 117-132. *Joshi, D. S. (1999). Selection for phase angle difference of the adult locomotor activity in Drosophila rajasekari affects the activity pattern, free-running period, phase shifts and sensitivity to light: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 30(1) Feb 1999, 10-28. *Kalant, H., LeBlanc, A. E., Gibbins, R. J., & Wilson, A. (1978). Accelerated development of tolerance during repeated cycles of ethanol exposure: Psychopharmacology Vol 60(1) 1978, 59-65. *Kato, T., Masuda, Y., Kanayama, H., & Morimoto, T. (2007). Muscle activities are differently modulated between masseter and neck muscle during sleep-wake cycles in guinea pigs: Neuroscience Research Vol 58(3) Jul 2007, 265-271. *Kegan, D. L. (1978). The Cycles surveys: Longitudinal indicators of the quality of student life and a framework for evaluation and administrative experimentation: Evaluation Quarterly Vol 2(2) May 1978, 293-314. *Kelsall, A. E. (2003). The evolution of relationship commitment: Factors and perspectives across life cycles. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Kenney, J. S. (2003). Gender Roles and Grief Cycles: Observations on Models of Grief and Coping in Homicide Cases: International Review of Victimology Vol 10(1) 2003, 19-47. *Koch, T., Mann, S., Kralik, D., & van Loon, A. M. (2005). Reflection: Look, think and act cycles in participatory action research: Journal of Research in Nursing Vol 10(3) 2005, 261-278. *Kogi, K. (1976). Effects of industrialization on working schedules: Journal of Human Ergology Vol 5(2) Dec 1976, 133-143. *Koh, K., Evans, J. M., Hendricks, J. C., & Sehgal, A. (2006). A Drosophila model for age-associated changes in sleep:wake cycles: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(37) Sep 2006, 13843-13847. *Kolbinger, W., Kohler, K., Oetting, H., & Weiler, R. (1990). Endogenous dopamine and cyclic events in the fish retina: I. HPLC assay of total content, release, and metabolic turnover during different light/dark cycles: Visual Neuroscience Vol 5(2) Aug 1990, 143-149. *Kripke, D. F., Fleck, P. A., Mullaney, D. J., & Levy, M. L. (1983). Behavioral analogs of the REM-nonREM cycle: Advances in Biological Psychiatry Vol 11 1983, 72-79. *Krueger, G. P. (1991). Sustained military performance in continuous operations: Combatant fatigue, rest and sleep needs. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Kruse, J. A., & Gottman, J. M. (1982). Time series methodology in the study of sexual hormonal and behavioral cycles: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 11(5) Oct 1982, 405-415. *Krynicki, V. (1975). Time trends and periodic cycles in REM sleep eye movements: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 39(5) Nov 1975, 507-513. *Kumar, V., Van't Hof, T. J., & Gwinner, E. (2007). Circadian behavioral and melatonin rhythms in the European starling under light-dark cycles with steadily changing periods: Evidence for close mutual coupling? : Hormones and Behavior Vol 52(4) Nov 2007, 409-416. *Kuwabara, N., Seki, K., & Aoki, K. (1986). Circadian, sleep and brain temperature rhythms in cats under sustained daily light-dark cycles and constant darkness: Physiology & Behavior Vol 38(2) 1986, 283-289. *Laakso, M.-L., Leinonen, L., Joutsiniemi, S.-L., Porkka-Heiskanen, T., & et al. (1992). Pineal melatonin and locomotor activity of rats under gradual illuminance transitions: Physiology & Behavior Vol 52(4) Oct 1992, 621-628. *Laakso, M.-L., Leinonen, L., Joutsiniemi, S.-L., Porkka-Heiskanen, T., & et al. (1995). Locomotor activity and melatonin rhythms in rats under non-24-h lighting cycles: Physiology & Behavior Vol 57(5) May 1995, 849-856. *Landry, G. J., & Mistlberger, R. E. (2005). Differential effects of constant light on circadian clock resetting by photic and nonphotic stimuli in Syrian hamsters: Brain Research Vol 1059(1) Oct 2005, 52-58. *Lane, T., & Francis, A. (2003). Premenstrual symptomatology, locus of control, anxiety and depression in women with normal menstrual cycles: Archives of Women's Mental Health Vol 6(2) 2003, 127-138. *Lange, H. (1982). EEG spectral analysis in vital depression: Ultradian cycles: Biological Psychiatry Vol 17(1) Jan 1982, 3-21. *Latman, N. (1977). Human sensitivity, intelligence and physical cycles and motor vehicle accidents: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 9(2) Jun 1977, 109-112. *Laurian, S., Le, P. K., & Gaillard, J. M. (1984). Spectral analysis of sleep stages as a function of clocktime or sleep cycles: Research Communications in Psychology, Psychiatry & Behavior Vol 9(1) 1984, 77-86. *Lavie, P. (1992). Beyond circadian regulation: Ultradian components of sleep-wake cycles. Cambridge, MA: Birkhauser. *Lavie, P., Gopher, D., & Wollman, M. (1987). Thirty-six hour correspondence between performance and sleepiness cycles: Psychophysiology Vol 24(4) Jul 1987, 430-438. *Lavie, P., Lord, J. W., & Frank, R. A. (1974). Basic rest-activity cycle in the perception of the spiral after-effect: A sensitive detector of a basic biological rhythm: Behavioral Biology Vol 11(3) Jul 1974, 373-379. *Lavie, P., & Zomer, J. (1984). Ultrashort sleep-waking schedule: II. Relationship between ultradian rhythms in sleepability and the REM-non-REM cycles and effects of the circadian phase: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 57(1) Jan 1984, 35-42. *Lax, P., Zamora, S., & Madrid, J. A. (1999). Food entrainment to 4-h T cycles in rats kept under constant lighting conditions: Physiology & Behavior Vol 67(2) Aug 1999, 307-314. *Le Bon, O., Chabanski, S., Dramaix, M., Staner, L., Pelc, I., & Linkowski, P. (2005). Inverse association between Slow Wave Activity per cycle and the number of ultradian sleep cycles per night in healthy humans: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 116(7) Jul 2005, 1493-1500. *Le Bon, O., Staner, L., Hoffmann, G., Kentos, M., Pelc, I., & Linkowski, P. (2001). Shorter REM latency associated with more sleep cycles of a shorter duration in healthy humans: Psychiatry Research Vol 104(1) Oct 2001, 75-83. *Levin, B. E., Goldstein, A., & Natelson, B. H. (1978). Ultradian rhythm of plasma noradrenaline in rhesus monkeys: Nature Vol 272(5649) Mar 1978, 164-166. *Lewis, D., Freeman, D. A., Dark, J., Wynne-Edwards, K. E., & Zucker, I. (2002). Photoperiodic Control of Oestrous Cycles in Syrian Hamsters: Mediation by the Mediobasal Hypothalamus: Journal of Neuroendocrinology Vol 14(4) Apr 2002, 294-299. *Licklider, B. L. (1995). The effects of peer coaching cycles on teacher use of a complex teaching skill and teachers' sense of efficacy: Journal of Personnel Evaluation in Education Vol 9(1) Jan 1995, 55-68. *Liljelund, P., Handforth, A., Homanics, G. E., & Olsen, R. W. (2005). GABA-sub(A) receptor beta 3 subunit gene-deficient heterozygous mice show parent-of-origin and gender-related differences in beta 3 subunit levels, EEG, and behavior: Developmental Brain Research Vol 157(2) Jun 2005, 150-161. *Lincoln, G. A., Clarke, I. J., & Sweeney, T. (1996). 'Hamster-like' cycles in testicular size in the absence of gonadotrophin secretion in HPD rams exposed to long-term changes in photoperiod and treatment with melatonin: Journal of Neuroendocrinology Vol 8(11) Nov 1996, 855-866. *Lindner, E. G. (2002). Healing the cycles of humiliation: how to attend to the emotional aspects of "unsolvable" conflicts and the use of "humiliation entrepreneurship": Peace and Conflict: Journal of Peace Psychology Vol 8(2) Sep 2002, 125-138. *Lindseth, K. A., Hicks, R. A., & Leon, H. A. (1980). Inhibition of the estrous cycles of rats by REM sleep deprivation: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 16(5) Nov 1980, 380. *Lindsley, D. F., Wendt, R. H., Fugett, R., Lindsley, D. B., & Adey, W. R. (1962). Diurnal activity cycles in monkeys under prolonged visual-pattern deprivation: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 55(4) Aug 1962, 633-640. *Litsov, A. N. (1982). Sleep, diurnal periodicity of physiological functions and work capacity of men immediately after return from an altered to a normal workest cycle: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 16(3) May-Jun 1982, 8-13. *Litsov, A. N., & Bulyko, V. I. (1983). Principles of rational arrangement of work-rest cycles in prolonged space flights: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 17(4) 1983, 9-12. *Litsov, A. N., & Shevchenko, V. F. (1985). Psychophysiological aspects of workest cycles of crewmembers in prolonged space missions: Kosmicheskaya Biologiya i Aviakosmicheskaya Meditsina Vol 19(2) 1985, 12-16. *Liu, T., & Borjigin, J. (2005). Reentrainment of the Circadian Pacemaker through Three Distinct Stages: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 20(5) Oct 2005, 441-450. *lmhof, L. A., Fudenberg, D., & Nowak, M. A. (2005). Evolutionary cycles of cooperation and defection: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 102(31) Aug 2005, 10797-10800. *Long, G. M., & Sakitt, B. (1981). Differences between flicker and non-flicker persistence tasks: The effects of luminance and the number of cycles in a grating target: Vision Research Vol 21(9) 1981, 1387-1393. *Lopez-Olmeda, J. F., Madrid, J. A., & Sanchez-Vazquez, F. J. (2006). Light and temperature cycles as zeitgebers of zebrafish (Danio rerio) circadian activity rhythms: Chronobiology International Vol 23(3) Jun 2006, 537-550. *Lovegrove, W. J., & Meyer, G. E. (1984). Visible persistence as a function of spatial frequency, number of cycles and retinal area: Vision Research Vol 24(3) 1984, 255-259. *Lown, B. A. (1979). Daily activity cycles of gerbils and guinea pigs: Implications for the temporal design of comparative studies: Journal of General Psychology Vol 100(2) Apr 1979, 243-250. *Lukat, R., & Weber, F. (1979). The structure of locomotor activity in bilobectomized cockroaches (Blaberus fuscus): Experientia Vol 35(1) Jan 1979, 38-39. *Lukatela, G., & Turvey, M. T. (2000). An evaluation of the two-cycles model of phonology assembly: Journal of Memory and Language Vol 42(2) Feb 2000, 183-207. *Lundh, L.-G., Lundqvist, K., Broman, J.-E., & Hetta, J. (1991). Vicious cycles of sleeplessness, sleep phobia, and sleep-incompatible behaviours in patients with persistent insomnia: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 20(3-4) 1991, 101-114. *Lydic, R., McCarley, R. W., & Hobson, J. A. (1983). The time-course of dorsal raphe discharge, PGO waves, and muscle tone averaged across multiple sleep cycles: Brain Research Vol 274(2) Sep 1983, 365-370. *Lyketsos, C. G., Veiel, L. L., Baker, A., & Steele, C. (1999). A randomized, controlled trial of bright light therapy for agitated behaviors in dementia patients residing in long-term care: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 14(7) Jul 1999, 520-525. *Lyovochkina, I. A. (1986). Characteristics of manifestations of musical abilities and their connection to several characteristics of the nervous system: Novye Issledovaniya v Psikhologii Vol 34(1) Jan 1986, 9-13. *Machatschke, I. H., Wallner, B., & Dittami, J. (2006). Impact of social environment on female chimpanzee reproductive cycles: Hormones and Behavior Vol 50(1) Jun 2006, 126-131. *Magnone, M. C., Bertolucci, C., Piazza, F., & Foa, A. (2003). Daily and circadian rhythms of neurotransmitters and related compounds in the hypomalamic suprachiasmatic nuclei of a diurnal vertebrate: Brain Research Vol 973(1) May 2003, 115-121. *Maier, G. J., Stava, L. J., Morrow, B. R., Van Rybroek, G. J., & et al. (1987). A model for understanding and managing cycles of aggression among psychiatric inpatients: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 38(5) May 1987, 520-524. *Makowiec-Dqbrowska, T., Hanke, W., Sprusinska, E., Radwan-Wlodarczyk, Z., & Koszada-Wlodarczyk, W. (2004). Menstrual Disorders: Is this a probem to be handled by Occupational Medicine Physicians? : Medycyna Pracy Vol 55(2) 2004, 161-167. *Manopulo, R., & Sturani, A. (1991). Sleep and aging: Archives of Gerontology and Geriatrics Suppl 2 1991, 111-114. *Manseau, C., & Broughton, R. J. (1984). Bilaterally synchronous ultradian EEG rhythms in awake adult humans: Psychophysiology Vol 21(3) May 1984, 265-273. *Margulis, S. W., Atsalis, S., Bellem, A., & Wielebnowski, N. (2007). Assessment of reproductive behavior and hormonal cycles in geriatric western lowland gorillas: Zoo Biology Vol 26(2) Mar-Apr 2007, 117-139. *Marneros, A., Deister, A., Rohde, A., Junemann, H., & et al. (1988). Long-term course of schizoaffective disorders: I. Definitions, methods, frequency of episodes and cycles: European Archives of Psychiatry & Neurological Sciences Vol 237(5) Aug 1988, 264-275. *Marneros, A., Rohde, A., Deister, A., Junemann, H., & et al. (1988). Long-term course of schizoaffective disorders: II. Length of cycles, episodes, and intervals: European Archives of Psychiatry & Neurological Sciences Vol 237(5) Aug 1988, 276-282. *Masubuchi, S., Kataoka, N., Sassone-Corsi, P., & Okamura, H. (2005). Mouse Period1 (mPER1) Acts as a Circadian Adaptor to Entrain the Oscillator to Environmental Light/Dark Cycles by Regulating mPER2 Protein: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 25(19) May 2005, 4719-4724. *Matsumura, S. (1993). Female reproductive cycles and the sexual behavior of moor macaques ( Macaca maurus) in their natural habitat, South Sulawesi, Indonesia: Primates Vol 34(1) Jan 1993, 99-103. *Mayzner, M. S., & et al. (1966). Short-term retention, presentation rate, and number of display cycles: Psychonomic Science Vol 5(8) 1966, 317-318. *McCann, S. J. H. (1994). Crises and Schlesinger's cycles of American history (1789-1986): Psychological Reports Vol 74(2) Apr 1994, 642. *McCarter, L. M. (2002). Affective dynamics, affect cycles, and aging. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McCleary, R., Chew, K. S., Hellsten, J. J., & Flynn-Bransford, M. (1991). Age- and sex-specific cycles in United States suicides, 1973 to 1985: American Journal of Public Health Vol 81(11) Nov 1991, 1494-1497. *McComas, K., & Shanahan, J. (1999). Telling stories about global climate change: Measuring the impact of narratives on issue cycles: Communication Research Vol 26(1) Feb 1999, 30-57. *McManus, J., Laughlin, C. D., Jr., & Shearer, J. (1993). The function of dreaming in the cycles of cognition: A biogenetic structural account. Albany, NY: State University of New York Press. *Meadowcroft, J. M. (1996). Attention span cycles. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Meares, R., Mendelsohn, F. A., & Milgrom-Friedman, J. (1981). A sex difference in the seasonal variation of suicide rate: A single cycle for men, two cycles for women: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 138 Apr 1981, 321-325. *Meier, G. W. (1971). Operant cycles and imitational learning in a social setting: Primates Vol 12(3-4) Dec 1971, 221-227. *Meier-Koll, A., Bohl, E., Schardl, B., & Novacek, F. (1995). The adaptive significance of social synchronisation of ultradian behaviour cycles: A computer model: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 27(3) Jul 1995, 285-299. *Meier-Koll, A., & Schardl, B. (1994). Ultradian behaviour cycles in a village community of Colombian Indians: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 26(4) Oct 1994, 479-492. *Merica, H., & Gaillard, J. M. (1986). Internal structure of sleep cycles in a healthy population: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 9(4) Dec 1986, 502-513. *Metcalf, M. G., Livesey, J. H., Hudson, S. M., & Wells, E. J. (1988). The premenstrual syndrome: Moods, headaches and physical symptoms in 133 menstrual cycles: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 8(1) Feb 1988, 31-43. *Metzger, R. O. (1989). Organizational life cycles in banking: Group & Organization Studies Vol 14(4) Dec 1989, 389-398. *Michael, R. P., & Zumpe, D. (1988). Determinants of behavioral rhythmicity during artificial menstrual cycles in rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta): American Journal of Primatology Vol 15(2) 1988, 157-170. *Michael, R. P., & Zumpe, D. (1990). Sexual preferences during artificial menstrual cycles in social groups of rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta): Primates Vol 31(2) Apr 1990, 225-241. *Michael, R. P., Zumpe, D., & Bonsall, R. W. (1982). Behavior of rhesus monkeys during artificial menstrual cycles: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 96(6) Dec 1982, 875-885. *Miranda-Anaya, M., Corona-Lagunas, J., & Bartell, P. A. (2007). Seasonal effects of pinealectomy on the locomotor activity rhythm in the lizard Sceloporus torquatus: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 38(2) Apr 2007, 87-93. *Miranda-Anaya, M., Guevara-Fefer, P., & Garcia-Rivera, B. E. (2002). Circadian Locomotor Activity in the Larva and Adult Fall Army worm, Spodoptera frugiperda (Noctuidae): Effect of Feeding with the Resistant Variety of Maize CML67: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 33(5) Dec 2002, 475-486. *Mitchell, A. M. (1998). The effects of using escalation cycles to conceptualize client difficulties. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Moore, A., & Wells, R. (2005). Effect of cycle time and duty cycle on psychophysically determined acceptable levels in a highly repetitive task: Ergonomics Vol 48(7) Jun 2005, 859-873. *Moore-Ede, M. C., Czeisler, C. A., & Richardson, G. S. (1983). Circadian timekeeping in health and disease: I. Basic properties of circadian pacemakers: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 309(8) Aug 1983, 469-476. *Morrissey, J. P., & Goldman, H. H. (1984). Cycles of reform in the care of the chronically mentally ill: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 35(8) Aug 1984, 785-793. *Moses, J., Naitoh, P., & Johnson, L. C. (1978). The REM cycle in altered sleep/wake schedules: Psychophysiology Vol 15(6) Nov 1978, 569-575. *Mrosovsky, N. (1989). Nonphotic enhancement of adjustment to new light-dark cycles: Masking interpretation discounted: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 4(3) Fal 1989, 365-370. *Mrosovsky, N., & Boshes, M. (1986). Meal patterns and food intakes of ground squirrels during circannual cycles: Appetite Vol 7(2) Jun 1986, 163-175. *Mundt, J. C., Searles, J. S., Perrine, M. W., & Helzer, J. E. (1995). Cycles of alcohol dependence: Frequency-domain analyses of daily drinking logs for matched alcohol-dependent and nondependent subjects: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 56(5) Sep 1995, 491-499. *Munoz-Delgado, J., Corsi-Cabrera, M., Canales-Espinosa, D., Santillan-Doherty, A. M., & Erkert, H. G. (2004). Astronomical and meteorological parameters and rest-activity rhythm in the Spider monkey Ateles geoffroyi: Physiology & Behavior Vol 83(1) Oct 2004, 107-117. *Munoz-Delgado, J., Moreno, C. B., Talero, C., Ruiz, J., Boni, J., Mier, V., et al. (2004). Possible alternation of rest-activity cycle and vigilance behavior in peripheral male stumptailed macaques (macaco arctoides) in exterior captivity: A preliminary report: Salud Mental Vol 27(6) Dec 2004, 34-39. *Murison, R., Overmier, J. B., & Glavin, G. B. (1989). Stress-rest cyclicity in the pathogenesis of restraint-induced stress gastric ulcers in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 45(4) Apr 1989, 809-813. *Murphy, H. M., Wideman, C. H., & Nadzam, G. R. (2003). A laboratory animal model of human shift work: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 38(4) Oct-Dec 2003, 316-328. *Murphy, W. W., Krusemark, K. A., & Moyer, R. W. (1968). Increased Crew Activities Scheduling Effectiveness through the Use of Computer Techniques: Human Factors 10(1) 1968, 57-62. *Muse, J. L. (1999). The effects of a psychological stressor on EMG activity while performing a typing task in good and poor ergonomic positions. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Nagano, M., Adachi, A., Nakahama, K.-i., Nakamura, T., Tamada, M., Meyer-Bernstein, E., et al. (2003). An Abrupt Shift in the Day/Night Cycle Causes Desynchrony in the Mammalian Circadian Center: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 23(14) Jul 2003, 6141-6151. *Natale, V., & Esposito, M. J. (2001). Bizarreness across the first four cycles of sleep: Sleep and Hypnosis Vol 3(1) 2001, 18-24. *Negroni, G. (2005). Eductive expectations coordination on deterministic cycles in an economy with identical fundamentals: Journal of Economic Behavior & Organization Vol 58(3) Nov 2005, 420-443. *Noble, C. E., Salazar, O. G., Skelley, C. S., & Wilkerson, H. R. (1979). Work and rest variables in the acquisition of psychomotor tracking skill: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 11(4) Dec 1979, 233-246. *Nofsinger, J. R. (2007). Social mood: The stock market and political cycles: The Journal of Socio-Economics Vol 36(5) Oct 2007, 734-744. *Olafson, E., Corwin, D. L., & Summit, R. C. (1993). Modern history of child sexual abuse awareness: Cycles of discovery and suppression: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 17(1) Jan-Feb 1993, 7-24. *Oshima, I., & Ebihara, S. (1988). The measurement and analysis of circadian locomotor activity and body temperature rhythms by a computer-based system: Physiology & Behavior Vol 43(1) 1988, 115-119. *Oyama, S., Griffiths, P. E., & Gray, R. D. (2001). Cycles of contingency: Developmental systems and evolution. Cambridge, MA: The MIT Press. *Page, T. L. (1989). Masking in invertebrates: Chronobiology International Vol 6(1) 1989, 3-11. *Paredes, A., Baumgold, J., Pugh, L. A., & Ragland, R. (1966). Clinical judgment in the assessment of psychopharmacological effects: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease 142(2) 1966, 153-160. *Patkar, A. A., Pradhan, P. V., & Shah, L. P. (1990). Pre-pubertal bipolar disorder with 30-day spontaneous, classic, rapid cycles: Indian Journal of Psychiatry Vol 32(1) Jan 1990, 93-94. *Pepinsky, H. B. (1976). Review of Biorhythms: How to live with your life cycles: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 21 (5), May, 1976. *Peruzzi, A. (2004). Mind and causality. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Petiot, J.-C., & Parrot, J. E. (1984). Effects of the ovarian and contraceptive cycles on absolute thresholds, auditory fatigue and recovery from temporary threshold shifts at 4 and 6 kHz: Audiology Vol 23(6) Nov-Dec 1984, 581-598. *Pilcher, J. J., & Coplen, M. K. (2000). Work/rest cycles in railroad operations: Effects of shorter than 24-h shift work schedules and on-call schedules of sleep: Ergonomics Vol 43(5) May 2000, 573-588. *Pirez, N., & Farina, W. M. (2004). Nectar-receiver behavior in relation to the reward rate experienced by foraging honeybees: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 55(6) Apr 2004, 574-582. *Pohl, H. (1998). Temperature cycles as zeitgeber for the circadian clock of two burrowing rodents, the normothermic antelope ground squirrel and the heterothermic Syrian hamster: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 29(3) Jul 1998, 311-325. *Pollak, C. P., Perlick, D., & Linsner, J. P. (1992). Daily sleep reports and circadian rest-activity cycles of elderly community residents with insomnia: Biological Psychiatry Vol 32(11) Dec 1992, 1019-1027. *Pollak, C. P., & Stokes, P. E. (1997). Circadian rest-activity rhythms in demented and nondemented older community residents and their caregivers: Journal of the American Geriatrics Society Vol 45(4) Apr 1997, 446-452. *Polyanskii, V. B. (1967). Restoratory Cycles of Visual Cortical Neurons in the Vigilant Rabbit in Response to Paired Flashes of Light: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti 17(4) 1967, 714-721. *Poorman, P. B. (2002). Perceptions of thriving by women who have experienced abuse or status-related oppression: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 26(1) Mar 2002, 51-62. *Poppel, E. (1970). Excitability cycles in central intermittency: Psychologische Forschung Vol 34(1) 1970, 1-9. *Porcu, S., Casagrande, M., Ferrara, M., & Bellatreccia, A. (1998). Sleep and alertness during alternating monophasic and polyphasic rest-activity cycles: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 95(1-2) 1998, 43-50. *Potthoff, R. F., & Munger, M. C. (2005). Voter Uncertainty Can Produce Preferences with More Than One Peak, but Not Preference Cycles: A Clue to the Fate of Ross Perot? : Journal of Politics Vol 67(2) May 2005, 429-453. *Pratt, M. G., Rockmann, K. W., & Kaufmann, J. B. (2006). Constructing Professional Identity: The Role of Work and Identity Learning Cycles in the Customization of Identity among Medical Residents: Academy of Management Journal Vol 49(2) Apr 2006, 235-262. *Preti, G. (1987). "Female axillary secretions influence women's menstrual cycles": Reply to Wilson: Hormones and Behavior Vol 21(4) Dec 1987, 547-550. *Quabbe, H.-J., & et al. (1983). Endocrine rhythms in a nonhuman primate, the rhesus monkey: Advances in Biological Psychiatry Vol 11 1983, 48-59. *Rajaratnam, S. M. W., & Redman, J. R. (1998). Entrainment of activity rhythms to temperature cycles in diurnal palm squirrels: Physiology & Behavior Vol 63(2) Jan 1998, 271-277. *Ramsey, J. D., Halcomb, C. G., & Mortagy, A. K. (1974). Self-determined work/rest cycles in hot environments: International Journal of Production Research Vol 12(5) Sep 1974, 623-631. *Ranson, S. W., & Dixon, H. H. (1927). Myostatic contracture and other changes in the extensibility of skeletal muscle: Proceedings of the Society for Experimental Biology & Medicine 25 1927, 175-177. *Rashotte, M. E., Basco, P. S., & Henderson, R. P. (1995). Daily cycles in body temperature, metabolic rate, and substrate utilization in pigeons: Influence of amount and timing of food consumption: Physiology & Behavior Vol 57(4) Apr 1995, 731-746. *Rauth-Widmann, B., Thiemann-Jager, A., & Erkert, H. G. (1991). Significance of nonparametric light effects in entrainment of circadian rhythms in owl monkeys (Aotus lemurinus griseimembra) by light-dark cycles: Chronobiology International Vol 8(4) Aug 1991, 251-266. *Regenwetter, M., Adams, J., & Grofman, B. (2002). On the (sample) condorcet efficiency of majority rule: An alternative view of majority cycles and social homogeneity: Theory and Decision Vol 53(2) Sep 2002, 153-186. *Reilly, T., & Edwards, B. (2007). Altered sleep-wake cycles and physical performance in athletes: Physiology & Behavior Vol 90(2-3) Feb 2007, 274-284. *Reilly, T., & Waterhouse, J. (2007). Altered sleep-wake cycles and food intake: The Ramadan model: Physiology & Behavior Vol 90(2-3) Feb 2007, 219-228. *Revishchin, A. V. (1975). The relationship between excitability cycles of cortical reactions and afferent stimuli: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 61(6) 1975, 968-972. *Reynolds, R. L., & Van Horn, R. N. (1977). Induction of estrus in intact Lemur catta under photoinhibition of ovarian cycles: Physiology & Behavior Vol 18(4) Apr 1977, 693-700. *Riber, A. B., Nielsen, B. L., Ritz, C., & Forkman, B. (2007). Diurnal activity cycles and synchrony in layer hen chicks (Gallus gallus domesticus): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 108(3-4) Dec 2007, 276-287. *Richter, C. P. (1976). Artifactual seven-day cycles in spontaneous activity in wild rodents and squirrel monkeys: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 90(6) Jun 1976, 572-582. *Ritchie, M. G., Halsey, E. J., & Gleason, J. M. (1999). Drosophila song as a species-specific mating signal and the behavioural importance of Kyriacou and Hall cycles in D. melanogaster song: Animal Behaviour Vol 58(3) Sep 1999, 649-657. *Roberts, B., & Kirsner, K. (2000). Temporal cycles in speech production: Language and Cognitive Processes Vol 15(2) Apr 2000, 129-157. *Roby, T. B. (1969). Forecasting event cycles: A laboratory paradigm: American Journal of Psychology 82(3) 1969, 374-379. *Rodenhauser, P. (1991). The life cycles of professional associations: Organizational and administrative dynamics: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 18(6) Jul 1991, 411-420. *Rodenhauser, P. (1999). The life cycles of professional associations: Organizational and administrative dynamics: Administration and Policy in Mental Health Vol 26(6) Jul 1999, 417-427. *Roman-Liu, D., Tokarski, T., & Kowalewski, R. (2005). Decrease of force capabilities as an index of upper limb fatigue: Ergonomics Vol 48(8) Jun 2005, 930-948. *Romero, J. A., Zatz, M., Kebabian, J. W., & Axelrod, J. (1975). Circadian cycles in binding of -3H-alprenolol to b-adrenergic receptor sites in rat pineal: Nature Vol 258(5534) 1975, 435-436. *Rompre, P.-P., & Miliaressis, E. (1980). A comparison of the excitability cycles of the hypothalamic fibers involved in self-stimulation and exploration: Physiology & Behavior Vol 24(5) May 1980, 995-998. *Roshchevskii, M. P., Evdokimov, V. G., Varlamova, N. G., & Rogachevskaya, O. V. (1995). Seasonal and social effects on the cardiorespiratory system of people living in the north: Human Physiology Vol 21(6) Nov-Dec 1995, 562-569. *Rossi, E. L. (1982). Hypnosis and ultradian cycles: A new state(s) theory of hypnosis? : American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 25(1) Jul 1982, 21-32. *Rowell, T. E. (1969). Intrasexual behaviour and female reproductive cycles of baboons (Papio anubis): Animal Behaviour 17(1) 1969, 159-167. *Rowell, T. E. (1972). Female reproduction cycles and social behavior in primates. Oxford, England: Academic Press. *Rowell, T. E. (1977). Reproductive cycles of the talapoin monkey (Miopithecus talapoin): Folia Primatologica Vol 28(3) 1977, 188-202. *Rowell, T. E., & Hartwell, K. M. (1978). The interaction of behavior and reproductive cycles in patas monkeys: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 24(2) Oct 1978, 141-167. *Ruckebusch, Y., Gaujoux, M., & Eghbali, B. (1977). Sleep cycles and kinesis in the foetal lamb: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 42(2) Feb 1977, 226-237. *Rudran, R. (1973). The reproductive cycles of two subspecies of purple-faced langurs (Presbytis senex) with relation to environmental factors: Folia Primatologica Vol 19(1) 1973, 41-60. *Russell, G. W., & de Graaf, J. P. (1985). Lunar cycles and human aggression: A replication: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 13(2) 1985, 143-146. *Saito, M., & Ibuka, N. (1983). Decreased food intake of rats kept under adiurnal feeding cycles: Effect of suprachiasmatic lesions: Physiology & Behavior Vol 30(1) Jan 1983, 87-92. *Saito, T. (1993). Ultradian rhythms of consciousness and hypnotic susceptibility: Japanese Journal of Hypnosis Vol 38(2) 1993, 41-47. *Saltzman, N. (1982). Facilitating cycles in free emotional expression: Journal of Integrative & Eclectic Psychotherapy Vol 1(2) Dec 1982, 1-19. *Samel, A., Wegmann, H.-M., & Vejvoda, M. (1993). Response of the circadian system to 6 head-down tilt bed rest: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 64(1) Jan 1993, 50-54. *Sanchez-Vazquez, F. J., Zamora, S., & Madrid, J. A. (1995). Light-dark and food restriction cycles in sea bass: Effect of conflicting zeitgebers on demand-feeding rhythms: Physiology & Behavior Vol 58(4) Oct 1995, 705-714. *Sarabia, M. (2007). Knowledge leadership cycles: An approach from Nonaka's viewpoint: Journal of Knowledge Management Vol 11(3) 2007, 6-15. *Sarang, S. P., & Telles, S. (2007). Immediate effect of two yoga-based relaxation techniques on performance in a letter-cancellation task: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 105(2) Oct 2007, 379-385. *Sassin, J. F., & et al. (1969). Human growth hormone release: Relation to slow-wave sleep and sleep-waking cycles: Science Vol 165(3892) Aug 1969, 513-515. *Satlin, A., Volicer, L., Stopa, E. G., & Harper, D. (1995). Circadian locomotor activity and core-body temperature rhythms in Alzheimer's disease: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 16(5) Sep-Oct 1995, 765-771. *Savolainen, T. (2000). How organizations promote and avoid learning: Development of positive and negative learning cycles: Journal of Workplace Learning Vol 12(5) 2000, 195-204. *Savoy, R. L., & McCann, J. J. (1975). Visibility of low-spatial-frequency sine-wave targets: Dependence on number of cycles: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 65(3) Mar 1975, 343-350. *Scallen, S. F., Hancock, P. A., & Duley, J. A. (1995). Pilot performance and preference for short cycles of automation in adaptive function allocation: Applied Ergonomics Vol 26(6) Dec 1995, 397-403. *Schank, J. C. (2000). Can pseudo-entrainment explain the synchrony of estrous cycles among golden hamsters (Mesocricetus auratus)? : Hormones and Behavior Vol 38(2) Sep 2000, 94-101. *Schank, J. C. (2001). Do Norway rats (Rattus norvegicus) synchronize their estrous cycles? : Physiology & Behavior Vol 72(1-2) Jan 2001, 129-139. *Scheitle, C. P. (2004). Bringing out the dead: Gender and historical cycles of spiritualism: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 50(3) 2004-2005, 237-253. *Schibler, U., Ripperge, J., & Brown, S. A. (2003). Peripheral circadian oscillators in mammals: Time and food: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 18(3) Jun 2003, 250-260. *Schneider, J. E., Palmer, L. A., & Wade, G. N. (1986). Effects of estrous cycles and ovarian steroids on body weight and energy expenditure in Syrian hamsters: Physiology & Behavior Vol 38(1) 1986, 119-126. *Schroeder, J. E. (1980). Imaginary representations of time cycles: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 50(3, Pt 1) Jun 1980, 723-734. *Sephton, S., & Spiegel, D. (2003). Circadian disruption in cancer: a neuroendocrine-immune pathway from stress to disease? : Brain, Behavior, and Immunity Vol 17(5) Oct 2003, 321-328. *Shaiman, S. (2002). Articulatory control of vowel length for contiguous jaw cycles: The effects of speaking rate and phonetic context: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 45(4) Aug 2002, 663-675. *Shappell, S. A., & Neri, D. F. (1993). Effect of combat on aircrew subjective readiness during Operations Desert Shield and Desert Storm: International Journal of Aviation Psychology Vol 3(3) 1993, 231-252. *Sharma, V. K., Lone, S. R., Mathew, D., Goel, A., & Chandrashekaran, M. K. (2004). Possible evidence for shift work schedules in the media workers of the ant species Camponotus compressus: Chronobiology International Vol 21(2) 2004, 297-308. *Shepardson, D. P. (1997). Of butterflies and beetles: First graders' ways of seeing and talking about insect life cycles: Journal of Research in Science Teaching Vol 34(9) Nov 1997, 873-889. *Shideler, S. E., & Lasley, B. L. (1982). A comparison of primate ovarian cycles: American Journal of Primatology Suppl 1 1982, 171-180. *Shirota, A., Tanaka, H., Nittono, H., Hayashi, M., Shirakawa, S., & Hori, T. (2002). Volitional lifestyle in healthy elderly: It's relevance to rest-activity cycle, nocturnal sleep, and daytime napping: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 95(1) Aug 2002, 101-108. *Shvets-Teneta-Gurii, T. B., Troshin, G. I., Novikova, M. R., Khonicheva, N. M., Shostak, O. A., & Borovskaya, I. V. (2003). Monitoring of the Oxidation-Reduction State of Brain Structures in Freely Moving Rats during Sleep-Waking Cycles by Potentiometric Recording: Neuroscience and Behavioral Physiology Vol 33(7) Sep 2003, 645-650. *Silverin, B., & Westin, J. (1995). Influence of the opposite sex on photoperiodically induced LH and gonadal cycles in the willow tit (Parus montanus): Hormones and Behavior Vol 29(2) Jun 1995, 207-215. *Simas, M. L. B., & Santos, N. A. (2002). Narrow-band 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, 16 and 24 cycles/360 angular frequency filters: Brazilian Journal of Medical and Biological Research Vol 35(2) Feb 2002, 243-253. *Simonton, D. K. (2007). Creative life cycles in literature: Poets versus novelists or conceptualists versus experimentalists? : Psychology of Aesthetics, Creativity, and the Arts Vol 1(3) Aug 2007, 133-139. *Sinervo, B., Chaine, A., Clobert, J., Calsbeek, R., Hazard, L., Lancaster, L., et al. (2006). Self-recognition, color signals, and cycles of greenbeard mutualism and altruism: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(19) May 2006, 7372-7377. *Sisk, C. L., & Stephan, F. K. (1982). Central visual pathways and the distribution of sleep in 24-hr and 1-hr light-dark cycles: Physiology & Behavior Vol 29(2) Aug 1982, 231-239. *Sitaram, N., Gillin, J. C., & Bunney, W. E. (1978). Circadian variation in the time of switch of a patient with 48-hour manic-depressive cycles: Biological Psychiatry Vol 13(5) Oct 1978, 567-574. *Slater, P. J., & Wood, A. M. (1977). Does activation influence short-term changes in zebra finch behaviour? : Animal Behaviour Vol 25(3) Aug 1977, 736-746. *Smith, M. J., Schmidt, P. J., & Rubinow, D. R. (2003). Operationalizing DSM-IV criteria for PMDD: Selecting symptomatic and asymptomatic cycles for research: Journal of Psychiatric Research Vol 37(1) Jan-Feb 2003, 75-83. *Smullens, S. (2002). The 5 cycles of emotional abuse: Investigating a Malignant Victimization: Annals of the American Psychotherapy Assn Vol 5(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 16-17. *Smyth, J. M., Soefer, M. H., Hurewitz, A., Kliment, A., & Stone, A. A. (1999). Daily psychosocial factors predict levels and diurnal cycles of asthma symptomatology and peak flow: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 22(2) Apr 1999, 179-193. *Soares, C. N., Cohen, L. S., Otto, M. W., & Harlow, B. L. (2001). Characteristics of women with premenstrual dysphoric disorder (PMDD) who did or did not report history of depression: A preliminary report from the Harvard study of moods and cycles: Journal of Women's Health & Gender-Based Medicine Vol 10(9) Nov 2001, 873-878. *Solomon, N. P. (2000). Changes in normal speech after fatiguing the tongue: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 43(6) Dec 2000, 1416-1428. *Sproles, G. B. (1981). Analyzing fashion life cycles: Principles and perspectives: Journal of Marketing Vol 45(4) Fal 1981, 116-124. *Staedt, J., & Stoppe, G. (2005). Treatment of rest-activity disorders in dementia and special focus on sundowning: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 20(6) Jun 2005, 507-511. *Staggenborg, S. (1998). Social movement communities and cycles of protest: The emergence and maintenance of a local women's movement: Social Problems Vol 45(2) May 1998, 180-204. *Standridge, J. B. (2006). Vicious Cycles Within the Neuropathophysiologic Mechanisms of Alzheimer's Disease: Current Alzheimer Research Vol 3(2) Apr 2006, 95-107. *Steel, G. D., Callaway, M., Suedfeld, P., & Palinkas, L. (1995). Human sleep-wake cycles in the high arctic: Effects of unusual photoperiodicity in a natural setting: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 26(5) Nov 1995, 582-592. *Steinberg, J. L., & Cherek, D. R. (1989). Menstrual cycle and cigarette smoking behavior: Addictive Behaviors Vol 14(2) 1989, 173-179. *Stephan, F. K. (1983). Circadian rhythms in the rat: Constant darkness, entrainment to T cycles and to skeleton photoperiods: Physiology & Behavior Vol 30(3) Mar 1983, 451-462. *Sun, X., & Xu, Y. (2002). Perceived Pitch of Synthesized Voice with Alternate Cycles: Journal of Voice Vol 16(4) Dec 2002, 443-459. *Sundararaj, N., & et al. (1978). Seasonal behavior of human menstrual cycles: A biometric investigation: Human Biology Vol 50(1) Feb 1978, 15-31. *Sundblad, C., Wikander, I., Andersch, B., & Eriksson, E. (1997). A naturalistic study of paroxetine in premenstrual syndrome: Efficacy and side-effects during ten cycles of treatment: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 7(3) Aug 1997, 201-206. *Swartjes, J. M., Van Geijn, H. P., Mantel, R., Van Woerden, E. E., & et al. (1990). Coincidence of behavioural state parameters in the human fetus at three gestational ages: Early Human Development Vol 23(2) Aug 1990, 75-83. *Swenson, R., & Turvey, M. T. (1991). Thermodynamic reasons for perception-action cycles: Ecological Psychology Vol 3(4) 1991, 317-348. *Szlyk, P. C., Sils, I. V., Francesconi, R. P., & Hubbard, R. W. (1990). Patterns of human drinking: Effects of exercise, water temperature, and food consumption: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 61(1) Jan 1990, 43-48. *Tapp, W. N., & Holloway, F. A. (1977). Pharmacological alteration of circadian activity cycles of rats: Biological Psychology Bulletin Vol 5(2) 1977, 57-60. *Taylor, W. R. (1982). Several-day cycles in disturbed children's behavior: Chronobiologia Vol 9(3) Jul-Sep 1982, 329-331. *Tchilingaryan, L. I. (1975). Excitability cycles of direct cortical responses during defensive conditioning in dogs: Zhurnal Vysshei Nervnoi Deyatel'nosti Vol 25(1) Jan-Feb 1975, 21-28. *Teles da Silva, M. (1977). Behaviour of the army ant Eciton burchelli Westwood (Hymenoptera: Formicidae) in the Belem region: I. Nomadic-statary cycles: Animal Behaviour Vol 25(4) Nov 1977, 910-944. *Tennenbaum, A. N., & Fink, E. L. (1994). Temporal regularities in homicide: Cycles, seasons, and autoregression: Journal of Quantitative Criminology Vol 10(4) Dec 1994, 317-342. *Tessman, B. F., & Chan, S. (2004). Power Cycles, Risk Propensity, and Great-Power Deterrence: Journal of Conflict Resolution Vol 48(2) Apr 2004, 131-153. *Testu, F. (1982). Weekly and daily cycles of intellectual activity in schoolchildren: Monographies Francaises de Psychologie Mono No 59 1982, 121. *Thatcher, R. W. (1994). Psychopathology of early frontal lobe damage: Dependence on cycles of development: Development and Psychopathology Vol 6(4) Fal 1994, 565-596. *Ticher, A., & Ashkenazi, I. E. (1995). Compound structure of rodents' activity rhythm: Physiology & Behavior Vol 57(1) Jan 1995, 37-40. *Tillman, R., & Geller, B. (2003). Definitions of Rapid, Ultrarapid, and Ultradian Cycling and of Episode Duration in Pediatric and Adult Bipolar Disorders: A Proposal to Distinguish Episodes from Cycles: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 13(3) Fal 2003, 267-271. *Tobler, I., & Borbely, A. A. (1978). Short light-dark cycles and paradoxical sleep in the rat: Effect of strain difference and hypophysectomy: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 23(3) Jul 1978, 395-398. *Tryon, W. W., Jason, L., Frankenberry, E., & Torres-Harding, S. (2004). Chronic fatigue syndrome impairs circadian rhythm of activity level: Physiology & Behavior Vol 82(5) Oct 2004, 849-853. *Tschan, F. (1995). Communication enhances small group performance if it confirms to task requirements: The concept of ideal communication cycles: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 17(3) Oct 1995, 371-393. *Tschan, F. (2002). Ideal Cycles Of Communication (Or Cognitions) In Triads, Dyads, And Individuals: Small Group Research Vol 33(6) Dec 2002, 615-643. *Tzischinsky, O., & Latzer, Y. (2006). Sleep-Wake Cycles in Obese Adolescents With and Without Binge Eating Episodes: European Eating Disorders Review Vol 14(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 111-117. *Tzischinsky, O., & Latzer, Y. (2006). Sleep-wake cycles in obese children with and without binge-eating episodes: Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 42(11) Nov 2006, 688-693. *Usui, S., Takahashi, Y., Honda, Y., & Ebihara, S. (1989). Circadian behavioral rhythms during various light-intensity cycles in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 46(3) Sep 1989, 521-528. *Usui, S., Takahashi, Y., & Okazaki, T. (1997). Tau response curves can explain entrainment of rat circadian rhythm to saw-tooth light intensity cycles: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 28(Suppl) Aug 1997, 25-38. *van Eekelen, A. P. J., Varkevisser, M., & Kerkhol, G. A. (2003). Cardiac Autonomic Activity During Human Sleep: Analysis of Sleep Stages and Sleep Cycles: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 34(5) Dec 2003, 493-502. *Vandebosch, H., Roe, K., & Van den Bulck, J. (2006). Moon and Media: Lunar Cycles and Television Viewing: Media Psychology Vol 8(3) 2006, 287-299. *Vandewalle, G., Middleton, B., Rajaratnam, S. M. W., Stone, B. M., Thorleifsdottir, B., Arendt, J., et al. (2007). Robust circadian rhythm in heart rate and its variability: Influence of exogenous melatonin and photoperiod: Journal of Sleep Research Vol 16(2) Jun 2007, 148-155. *Vasicek, C. A., Oosthuizen, M. K., Cooper, H. M., & Bennett, N. C. (2005). Circadian rhythms of locomotor activity in the subterranean Mashona mole rat, Cryptomys darlingi: Physiology & Behavior Vol 84(2) Feb 2005, 181-191. *Veatch, L. M., Wright, T. M., & Randall, C. L. (2007). Only male mice show sensitization of handling-induced convulsions across repeated ethanol withdrawal cycles: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 31(3) Mar 2007, 477-485. *Ved, P., & Coupe, T. (2007). Improving prescription quality in an in-patient mental health unit: Three cycles of clinical audit: Psychiatric Bulletin Vol 31(8) Aug 2007, 293-294. *Vilaplana, J., Madrid, J. A., Sanchez-Vazquez, J., Campuzano, A., & et al. (1995). Influence of period length of light/dark cycles on the body weight and food intake of young rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 58(1) Jul 1995, 9-13. *Viswanathan, N., & Chandrashekaran, M. K. (1985). Cycles of presence and absence of mother mouse entrain the circadian clock of pups: Nature Vol 317(6037) Oct 1985, 530-531. *Vuillon-Cacciuttolo, G., & Seri, B. (1978). Effects of optic nerve section in baboons on EEG activity and sleep-waking cycles: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 44(6) Jun 1978, 769-777. *Wade, G. N., & Jones, J. E. (2003). Lessons from Experimental Disruption of Estrous Cycles and Behaviors: Medicine & Science in Sports & Exercise Vol 35(9) Sep 2003, 1573-1580. *Walker, A. (1994). Mood and well-being in consecutive menstrual cycles: Methodological and theoretical implications: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 18(2) Jun 1994, 271-290. *Warner, R. M. (1996). Coordinated cycles in behavior and physiology during face-to-face social interactions. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Webb, W. B., & Agnew, H. W. (1975). Sleep efficiency for sleep-wake cycles of varied length: Psychophysiology Vol 12(6) Nov 1975, 637-641. *Weber, A. L. (1976). The effects of light and food periodicity on the estrous and rest-activity cycles of the albino rat: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wehr, T. A., & et al. (1982). 48-hour sleep-wake cycles in manic-depressive illness: Naturalistic observations and sleep deprivation experiments: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 39(5) May 1982, 559-565. *Welsh, D. K., Richardson, G. S., & Dement, W. C. (1986). Effect of age on the circadian pattern of sleep and wakefulness in the mouse: Journal of Gerontology Vol 41(5) Sep 1986, 579-586. *Westheimer, G., & McKee, S. P. (1980). Stereoscopic acuity with defocused and spatially filtered retinal images: Journal of the Optical Society of America Vol 70(7) Jul 1980, 772-778. *Wexler, D. B., & Moore-Ede, M. C. (1986). Resynchronization of circadian sleep-wake and temperature cycles in the squirrel monkey following phase shifts of the environmental light-dark cycle: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 57(12, Sect I) Dec 1986, 1144-1149. *Wheeler, D. A., Hamblen-Coyle, M. J., Dushay, M. S., & Hall, J. C. (1993). Behavior in light-dark cycles of Drosophila mutants that are arrhythmic, blind, or both: Journal of Biological Rhythms Vol 8(1) Spr 1993, 67-94. *White, M. (1984). Pseudo-encopresis: From avalanche to victory, from vicious to virtuous cycles: Family Systems Medicine Vol 2(2) Sum 1984, 150-160. *White, S. H. (1986). Collecting data. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *White, W., & Timberlake, W. (1995). Two meals promote entrainment of rat food-anticipatory and rest-activity rhythms: Physiology & Behavior Vol 57(6) Jun 1995, 1067-1074. *Wicker, A. W., & King, J. C. (1988). Life cycles of behavior settings. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Wijma, B., Thapar-Bjorkert, S., Hammarstrom, N. C., & Swahnberg, K. (2007). Cycles of abuse nurtured by concealment: A clinical report: Journal of Psychosomatic Obstetrics & Gynecology Vol 28(3) Sep 2007, 155-160. *Williams, A. D., & Moulds, M. L. (2007). Investigation of the indulgence cycles hypothesis of suppression on experimentally induced visual intrusions in dysphoria: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 45(11) Nov 2007, 2780-2788. *Williams, T. J., & Krahenbuhl, G. S. (1997). Menstrual cycle phase and running economy: Medicine & Science in Sports & Exercise Vol 29(12) Dec 1997, 1609-1618. *Wilson, H. C. (1987). Female axillary secretions influence women's menstrual cycles: A critique: Hormones and Behavior Vol 21(4) Dec 1987, 536-546. *Wilz, K. J. (1975). Cycles of aggression in the male three-spined stickleback ( Gasterosteus aculeatus ): Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 39 1975, 1-7. *Wirz-Justice, A., Haug, H.-J., & Cajochen, C. (2001). Disturbed circadian rest-activity cycles in schizophrenia patients: An effect of drugs? : Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 27(3) 2001, 497-502. *Wolf, M. A., & Wertenschlag, N. (1988). Lithium, manic-depressive psychoses, and biological cycles: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 33(9) Dec 1988, 853-858. *Wulff, K., Joyce, E., Middleton, B., Dijk, D.-J., & Foster, R. G. (2006). The suitability of actigraphy, diary data, and urinary melatonin profiles for quantiative assessment of sleep disturbances in schizophrenia: A case report: Chronobiology International Vol 23(1-2) Apr 2006, 485-495. *Wurmser, L. (1996). Trauma, inner conflict, and the vicious cycles of repetition: Scandinavian Psychoanalytic Review Vol 19(1) 1996, 17-45. *Yamadera, H., Kato, M., Tsukahara, Y., Kajimura, N., & Okuma, T. (1997). Relationship between the effects of a hypnotic drug, zopiclone, on polysomnography and on daytime EEGs: Neuropsychobiology Vol 35(3) Apr 1997, 152-155. *Yang, B., Liu, Y., Wang, Y., Wang, Y., Ling, Y., Jiang, Z., et al. (2007). Time structure of locomotor activity in mice kept on different light-dark cycles: Biological Rhythm Research Vol 37(6) Dec 2007, 427-441. *Yang, Z., & Schank, J. C. (2006). Women do not synchronize their menstrual cycles: Human Nature Vol 17(4) 2006, 433-447. *Yoshii, T., Heshiki, Y., Ibuki-lshibashi, T., Matsumoto, A., Tanimura, T., & Tomioka, K. (2005). Temperature cycles drive Drosophila circadian oscillation in constant light that otherwise induces behavioural arrhythmicity: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 22(5) Sep 2005, 1176-1184. *Zeskind, P. S., Marshall, T. R., & Goff, D. M. (1992). Rhythmic organization of heart rate in breast-fed and bottle-fed newborn infants: Early Development & Parenting Vol 1(2) Jul 1992, 79-87. *Zumpe, D., Bonsall, R. W., & Michael, R. P. (1983). Behavior of rhesus monkeys during 28-day cycles of estrogen treatment: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 97(4) Aug 1983, 615-623. *Zumpe, D., & Michael, R. P. (1989). Female dominance rank and behavior during artificial menstrual cycles in social groups of rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta): American Journal of Primatology Vol 17(4) 1989, 287-304. Category:Working conditions